Sem escapatória
by Aglauro
Summary: Slash. No conto "O vírus da estrada vai para o norte" Stephen King deixa o final insinuado, mas para o leitor imaginar. Esta é minha versão do que aconteceria.Richard Kinney sempre flertou com coisas sombrias, agora é hora de encontrá-las.
1. Chapter 1

Richard Kinney ainda deitado no chão de seu quarto, nú e molhado, e meio atordoado depois da queda, tenta arrastar-se para longe do rapaz louro parado à sua frente.

Richard evita focar o rosto, mantendo seu olhar nas botas do rapaz, enquanto afasta-se desajeitadamente. Ele não precisa ver o sorriso para saber que ele está lá, os dentes pontiagudos.

De repente, ele se vê agarrado pelos ombros e levantado do chão, e finalmente, ele está encarando o sorriso mais assustador que já viu na vida. Mas mesmo neste momento, misturado com o terror, Richard ainda sente o mesmo fascínio que sentiu ao ver aquele rosto no quadro, e, as únicas palavras que vêm a sua mente para descrevê-lo são loucura e maldade.

Richard fecha os olhos e espera pelo pior, tem certeza que já é um homem morto, até tem a impressão de sentir a lâmina da faca contra a pele. Seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando é jogado sobre a cama, as costas batem com força sobre o colchão.

Rapidamente, ele é virado de bruços pelos mesmos braços fortes. Richard faz uma última tentativa de fuga. Então, sente o peso do corpo do outro sobre o seu, o tecido rústico do jeans roçando em sua pele nua, mãos segurando seus braços ao lado de seu corpo.

"Não tão rápido, não vim de tão longe para ter minha diversão negada. E você vai ter finalmente o que deseja".Sussurrou a criatura ao ouvido de Richard.

"O que diabos é você?". Perguntou Richard, sua voz saiu tremida, apesar de seu esforço para mantê-la firme.

"O importante não é o que sou, mas o que vou fazer com você".

Ao ouvir isso Richard sente um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Lembrou da cena encontrada na casa de Judy Diment, todo o sangue espalhado, a cabeça sobre a tábua de passar roupa. Nesse momento, o medo tomou conta dele, e o instinto de sobrevivência falou mais alto, Richard que nunca suplicara na vida, estava disposto a fazê-lo.

"Por favor, não me machuque. Me deixe em paz".

"Mas foi você que me trouxe, sabia o tempo todo que eu estava vindo e nem mesmo pensou em fugir. O rapaz falou-lhe ao ouvido, descendo a boca até seu pescoço, os dentes afiados roçando a pele sensível, e por um momento, Richard teve certeza que sua jugular seria rasgada, seu corpo inteiro estremeceu, provocando uma risada maldosa de seu atormentador".

"Não é verdade, tentei me livrar daquela merda de quadro, toquei fogo nele, você não deveria estar aqui. Oh Deus! Isso não é real!"

Kinnel não sabia se dizia isso para convencer a si mesmo, ou para convencer o estranho.

"A quem você quer enganar, você sempre flertou com o lado negro, e agora vai poder ter um contato em terceiro grau". E como para enfatizar suas palavras, o jovem usou seus joelhos para separar as pernas de Kinney, pressionando o quadril e a o grande volume da ereção contra a bunda dele.

Richard percebe que seu destino seria pior que a morte, bem, provavelmente os dois, tenta desesperadamente deslocar o corpo do outro, gritando:

"Volte para o seu maldito quadro! Vá para o inferno, seu desgraçado!".

"Eu poderia ir, você sabe, e voltaria a casa da Doce ti Trudy. O que acha Richard, devo fazer uma visita a ela?

Ao ouvir a ameaça, Richard para de se debater.

"Eu sabia que manter a velha viva serviria para alguma coisa. Agora que você está pronto a cooperar, deixe-me dizer como vai ser. Você vai me chupar, depois vai abrir as pernas e se oferecer como uma boa putinha. Vai fazer tudo que eu disser do jeito que quero, e talvez, você dure mais que Bobby".

O rapaz deliciava-se em atormentar Richard descrevendo o que faria.

Nesse momento ele teve certeza que esta seria uma longa noite, e morrer não era mais o seu maior medo.


	2. All nightmare long

Nesta noite, por várias vezes o escritor Richard Kinney pensou em gritar por socorro, mas provavelmente seus vizinhos não teriam ouvido, talvez Rupert Brown ouvisse, ele deveria estar passeando com Gary, seu pastor alemão, à uma hora dessas. Mas Richard sabia que Brown não estaria armado, e Deus sabe que ele precisaria de um puta poder de fogo para enfrentar a criatura a sua frente. Ok, talvez seu vizinho chamasse a polícia invés de checar por ele mesmo ele chamasse a polícia, isso se o psicopata loiro não decidisse cortar sua garganta de uma orelha a outra, e parar com sua gritaria. Com certeza ele teria tempo de esconder seu corpo antes que a polícia chegasse.

Até agora ele se contentara em atormentá-lo dizendo o que pretendia fazer, acompanhando suas palavras com toques nada gentis pelo corpo de Richard, ora deslizando as mãos pelo corpo dele, ora apertando seus mamilos entre os dedos ou arranhando de leve seu pescoço com os dentes, sempre causando arrepios em Richard.

-Chega de preliminares, hora de jogar para valer! Quero ver você me pedir para fodê-lo.

Richard sentiu um súbito calor subir por seu pescoço e espalhar-se por suas faces, ele não lembrava da última vez que havia corado com uma garotinha.

O jovem a sua frente sorriu satisfeito diante da reação de Kinney.

- Agora, deite na cama! Ele ordenou.

Richard afastou-se dele, mas na direção oposta da cama, não havia como passar pela porta com o outro no caminho. Richard lançou um olhar para a cama, aquele homem não poderia realmente esperar que ele deitasse e esperasse ser estuprado, pensou ele.

- Faça o que mandei, a menos que prefira que eu o pegue à força... É isso não é? - Ele sorriu cínico - Quer que eu lhe pegue à força, aposto que isto lhe deixa excitado...

Richard não saberia dizer se foi o medo ou raiva, mas ao ver a expressão cínica, ele reagiu , ignorando as ameaças feitas a ele e a vida de sua.

- Então você pode vir me pegar, porque prefiro morrer a ser sua puta, ameace o quanto quiser seu filho da mãe doente.

Pela primeira vez na noite Richard pôde ver irritação no rosto do outro homem, e agora era ele que sorria satisfeito. A criatura rapidamente percorreu a distância entre eles, Richard estava preparado para o ataque, e atingiu-o em cheio na cabeça com uma pequena escultura que ele pegara na estante atrás dele, alguns segundos antes de ser atacado. O jovem demorou um pouco a reagir, um filete de sangue descia por sua têmpora. Ao ver o sangue, Richard sentiu-se ainda mais incentivado a continuar, se a criatura podia sangrar, não era tão invencível, não é? Ele preparou-se para desferir seu melhor soco, mas seu golpe foi impedido a meio caminho por uma mão forte. O jovem já havia se recuperado da surpresa, e segurou a mão de Richard, torcendo seu braço, quando ele se deu conta já estava de costas para o loiro, com braço dolorosamente torcido para trás. O jovem aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele:

- Assim é muito mais divertido, quando terminar com você, não vai sobrar nada da sua valentia, velho.

Richard ainda tentou acertá-lo com o cotovelo do braço livre, mas apenas ganhou um aperto no outro braço, ele estava certo que se o outro aplicasse um pouco mais de força ia quebrar-lhe o braço.

- Eu deveria lhe dar uma boa surra... Mas sei um jeito melhor de mostrar quem manda.

Dizendo isso ele arrastou Richard pelo quarto até a cama, empurrando-o. Richard caiu sobre ela desajeitado, tentando se apoiar sobre as mãos para levantar, mas ele não teve tempo para isso, suas mãos foram agarradas e puxadas até a cabeceira, usando um pedaço de corda o rapaz amarrou-o a cama.

O loiro pôs-se de pé em frente a cama, e começou a despir-se, Richard observava, ainda ofegante da recente briga, tentando libertar os pulsos em vão.

O rapaz tirou primeiro a jaqueta de couro e jogou-a no chão, depois a camiseta preta, revelando um tórax musculoso. Depois de livrar-se das pesadas botas só restava a calça.

- Curioso para ver o que tenho para você? Perguntou debochado, levando as mãos até o zíper, logo se despindo por completo.

Richard olhou para o corpo nu, voltando sua atenção ao volume entre as pernas do homem, o pau estava semi-ereto, não era tão maior que a média, mas era grosso o bastante para fazer um bom estrago.

- Por favor, não faça isso, você vai me machucar muito.

- Antes da sua luta inútil, estava pensando em prepará-lo, mas agora vou apenas meter, vou te arregaçar todo.

Richard não poderia sentir-se mais vulnerável, nu e amarrado, ele tentou desesperadamente soltar seus os pulsos, só conseguiu machucá-los com as cordas.

O jovem sentou-se ao seu lado, acariciou uma de suas coxas. Por instinto Richard trouxe as pernas para perto do corpo, como uma forma de se proteger.

- Mas sei que você deve ser virgem, vou deixar que tenha algo para ajudar meu pau entrar mais fácil, se você colaborar.

Richard olhou-o confuso, não que ele estivesse disposto a facilitar sua própria violação, porém, mesmo que estivesse, como o louro esperava que ele fizessse alguma coisa se ele estava amarrado. A sua resposta veio rápido.

O homem ajoelhou próximo ao seu rosto, agora Richard entendeu o que ele queria dizer. O rapaz sorriu cruel ao ver a expressão de surpresa dele, continuou aproximando-se, masturbando-se com uma das mãos.

- Você não espera que eu...

- Ah, sim! Eu espero que você me chupe, a menos que prefira uma foda a seco... Eu vou aproveitar de qualquer jeito, já você...

Richard sentiu o cacete do outro tocar-lhe os lábios, ele sabia que estava fodido, literalmente, resistir só tornaria as coisas piores. Finalmente, ainda relutante, ele abriu a boca. O loiro não perdeu tempo e penetrou a boca de Richard, enfiando apenas parte de seu membro rígido, começando a movimentar-se lentamente.

- Isso mesmo, meu bem, deixe meu cacete bem molhadinho.

Ele aumentou o ritmo, mas não penetrava fundo o bastante para fazer Richard engasgar.

Depois de algum tempo, Richard sentiu o pau do loiro avolumar-se em sua boca, e pelos grunhidos que ele estava fazendo, parecia estar próximo a gozar. O jovem devia ter percebido também, porque puxou o cacete da boca de Richard.

- Você tem uma boca bem gostosa, mas teremos tempo para isso depois, agora quero experimentar outra coisa. Abra as pernas! Está na hora do prato principal.

Richard continuou encarando-o, medo estampado em seu rosto, as pernas contraídas, os joelhos flexionados, numa última tentativa de se proteger.

O jovem separou as pernas de Richard de forma rude, posicionando-se entre elas.

- E não pense que esqueci como me desafiou.

Richard sentiu a cabeça do pau dele pressionada contra seu ânus, ele sabia que não havia nada a fazer, então apenas fechou os olhos e esperou.

O loiro empurrou o quadril começando a penetrá-lo, apesar da lubrificação da salive a penetração era difícil, Richard apertou os olhos gemendo de dor, ele não sabia como aquilo ia caber nele, mas a primeira resistência havia sido ultrapassada. Apesar dos gemidos e do óbvio desconforto de Richard, o rapaz continuou até encontrar a última resistência. Ele moveu o quadril para trás e voltou empurrar com força, penetrando-o por completo.

Richard berrou, seu corpo inteiro se retesou, tornando a dor ainda pior. Ele tinha certeza que algo havia se rompido, ele sentia-se rasgado, provavelmente devia estar sangrando.

- Oh Deus! Isso dói muito, por favor... Pare! Para ele até respirar era difícil.

O loiro não se comoveu e continuou a fodê-lo, enchendo o quarto com seus gemidos de prazer, em contraste com os de dor de Richard. Ele alternava o ritmo de suas estocadas, sempre diminuindo a velocidade quando estava perto de gozar. Essa tortura continuou por algum tempo, para Richard pareciam horas, ele sentia todos os músculos do corpo doloridos, e a fricção em seu reto parecia queimar.

O rapaz passou a fodê-lo com movimentos mais lentos, aumentando a força das estocadas, retirando o pau quase completamente para depois voltar a penetrá-lo até o fundo, até que ele finalmente gozou com um grunhido, continuando a meter até o último jato de porra, só então, ele desabou sobre o corpo de Richard, este foi tomado por um estranho sentimento de alívio, pelo menos havia acabado.

Demorou alguns minutos para o loiro retomar o fôlego, e sair de cima do outro, sentando-se na cama ao seu lado. Ele sorriu mostrando os dentes pontiagudos, como se admirando o resultado de seu trabalho.

- Humm... Como tinha sentido falta disso.

Ele observou Richard por alguns segundos, notando o rosto molhado de lágrimas. Sua expressão tomou aparência de falsa preocupação, que parecia mais assustadora por alguma razão.

- Mas vejo que não foi bom para você também, talvez eu possa fazer melhor uma segunda vez, o que você acha?

Não é possível que ele queira repetir, pensou Richard. Quando ele sentiu as mãos do rapaz tentando afastar suas pernas, ele entrou em pânico, tentando a todo custo fazer que ele o soltasse, mas foi repreendido com um olhar ameaçador, enquanto suas pernas eram seguradas com ainda mais força.

- Quieto! Parece que você não aprende... Não adianta lutar, eu farei o que quiser com você, mas se continuar resistindo, farei pior.

Richard não acreditava que ele pudesse fazer pior do que tinha feito até agora, mas vendo o olhar sádico concluiu que ele poderia ser bem criativo. Ele parou de resistir e foi recompensado com o afrouxamento das mãos que o seguravam.

- Assim... Bom menino.

O louro afastou as pernas dele mais um pouco, e passou a examinar o ânus dilatado e machucado, com um olhar curioso, deslizando um dedo pelo anel de músculo sensível, o toque em si não era suave, mas o corpo de Richard ficou tenso, esperando que ele o penetrasse, o que não aconteceu.

- Você estava certo, fiz um belo estrago. Mas não se preocupe, não vou usá-lo de novo... Não agora pelo menos.

Ele soltou as pernas de Richard, levantou-se e caminhou até suas roupas largadas no chão. Pegou a jaqueta, e pôs-se a procurar algo, Richard que observava, pensou, ele provavelmente está procurando a faca, invés de me usar ele vai me torturar. O louro apenas pegou um pacote de cigarros e um isqueiro num dos bolsos da jaqueta, em seguida, jogou-a no chão e sentou-se numa cadeira próxima a cama. Ele acendeu o cigarro, deu uma tragada, saboreando um momento antes de soltar a fumaça.

- Você não sabe como essas pequenas coisas fazem falta, um bom cigarro, uma boa foda...

Richard estava cansado daquele jogo, e não estava disposto a bater papo enquanto imaginava o próximo passo de um louco sádico.

- O que você pretende fazer comigo? Ele perguntou, supreendendo-se com o tremor da própria voz.

O jovem olhou-o pensativo, então respondeu num tom intencionalmente lascivo:

- Você tem um corpo bem gostoso para alguém da sua idade, e pretendo aproveitá-lo o máximo.

Richard estremeceu diante do olhar faminto do outro, a dor que sentia lembrava bem a ideia de diversão do loiro. O jovem continuou encarando-o, enquanto voltava a levar o cigarro a boca e acrescentou:

- Mas não se preocupe, vou cuidar bem de você, sei como vocês são frágeis. Atraídos pelo que os assusta, mas é só encontrarem alguém como eu, um pouco mais de pressão e quebram como vidro, e acabam...

- Se enforcando numa garagem. Completou Richard, as palavras saindo antes que ele notasse.

- Isso mesmo, mas cuidarei de você. e se você se comportar pode até vir a gostar.

- Isto só pode ser um pesadelo, não poder ser real... Murmurou Richard para ele mesmo, fechando os, talvez ele pudesse fingir que isto não estava acontecendo.

Ele ainda estava no seu momento de negação quando teve um sobressalto ao ouvir a voz áspera, agora bem próxima ao seu rosto.

- Então você deveria saber que alguns pesadelos tornam-se reais.

Richard tentou afastar o rosto, mas uma mão segurou firme o seu queixo, o rapaz aproximou-se mais, os rostos dos dois estavam a um palmo de distância, o que oferecia uma visão privilegiada doe dentes pontiagudos e dos olhos tão negros que mal se percebiam as pupilas.

- Sabe do que preciso agora, de algumas cervejas... Vou sair, mas você vai ficar aqui, quietinho. Se eu voltar e encontrá-lo desamarrado você vai se arrepender.

Richard abriu a boca para assegurá-lo que pretendia se comportar.

- Deixe-me terminar. Se chamar alguém para ajudar, matarei essa pessoa na sua frente, e não antes de torturá-la na sua frente. Você entendeu?

Richard apenas balançou a cabeça numa afirmativa muda O rapaz soltou-o e afastou-se, recolhendo as roupas jogadas pelo chão, vestindo-se com rapidez, em poucos minutos ele estava fora do quarto. Richard ouviu os passos dele descendo a escada, seguido do barulho do motor do Grand Am.

Finalmente Richard se permitiu relaxar um pouco, ele respirou fundo, soltando o ar devagar, numa tentativa de se acalmar. Ele estava completamente ferrado, mesmo que conseguisse fugir antes que o loiro voltasse, o que ele iria fazer? Chamar a polícia e explicar que fora estuprado por uma criatura saída de um quadro? Diriam que sua mente estranha havia entrado em parafusos. Numa segunda opção ele poderia fugir, mas quão longe conseguiria ir antes de ser alcançado pelo loiro, quanto tempo até dar de cara com o Grand Am.

Foi pensando em suas alternativas e vencido pela exaustão que Kinney adormeceu.


End file.
